


Música del Corazón

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: After a night on the dance floor, Felix takes Tamora by surprise during their last dance. human au





	Música del Corazón

_Déjame abrazar tu soledad_   
_Vamos juntos a pintar el azul del cielo_   
_Ven de mi mano a volar_   
_Olvidémonos del mal_   
_No hay fronteras que cruzar, somos fuego y hielo_   
_Somos la misma canción_   
_**[Música del corazón](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZfsHRsEu-_g%26list%3DRDZfsHRsEu-_g%26index%3D1&t=MjNlMWY5MjIzMTc1ZWQ5MjJmYjBmYTRhZmE5MTEwZjhiMGU0MTg1ZixpRHZQaExqaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuM8Twlc4sJ2WoS7E2QNYtA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsgtcalhouns.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183847129717%2Fm%25C3%25BAsica-del-coraz%25C3%25B3n&m=1)**_

* * *

 

“What do you say, think you’ve got one more dance in you?” Felix asked.

Their night out was beginning to wind down, and they stood together in the middle of a crowded dance floor during the break between songs. Tamora was about to agree to one last dance for the night when she was interrupted by the start of the next song. As she heard the sound of a Spanish guitar filling the room, she eyed Felix skeptically.

“Maybe we should quit while we’re ahead,” she suggested, turning to leave the dance floor.

“Not so fast, Tammy,” he replied, reaching for her hand and pulling her back around to face him. “I think we ought to stay, just for one last song.”

“I don’t know about you, but I definitely don’t know how to dance to this music,” she replied.

Felix took her hands in his and offered her a soft smile.

“I’m sure we can manage,” he said, a tiny glimmer of what could almost be described as mischief shining in his eyes.

Curious to see where he was going with this, Tamora conceded, albeit reluctantly. The moment the tempo picked up Felix was on the move, guiding her helplessly along with him. She hardly had any control of her body as Felix led her through the quick steps. Too stunned to comment on this hidden talent, Tamora tried her best to keep up with him. 

She had never seen Felix so confident before; they had been dating for a little over a month, and she still found him to be a bit shy most of the time. But that shyness was nowhere to be found now–he moved so effortlessly to the beat, and she couldn’t deny the effect that the carefree sway of hips was having on her. Most other couples had cleared the dance floor by now, leaving Felix and Tamora in their own little world. His grip on her hands was relaxed but he held her close, his gaze never once breaking away from hers. 

About halfway through the song, Tamora’s shock finally began to wear off and she was able to take note of how much he seemed to be enjoying this. His confident grin had yet to falter and there was absolutely no hesitation in his body language, a far cry from his usual state. The song was upbeat and fun–she might as well let loose and allow herself to enjoy this. Sensing her barriers beginning to come down, Felix spun her around and felt his heart soar as she laughed. 

Now that Tamora was better prepared, Felix kicked things up a notch, traveling across the floor and switching to more complicated steps. She could barely keep up, but with Felix gently nudging her in the right direction, she didn’t fall behind. Despite spending more than one date night on the dance floor, they had never danced this way, and she couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been waiting for an opportunity to show out like this. One look into his eyes revealed how excited he was to be sharing this with her.

Tamora could feel herself getting the hang of the beat, the  _quick, quick, slow_  of the steps. She actually found herself feeling somewhat disappointed as she noticed the song drawing to a close. Felix pulled one last trick out of his sleeve by spinning her around– _one, two, three_ times–and pulling her flush against him with a hand on her lower back as the last strum of the guitar played out. They were both breathing heavily as the exertion from such a tiresome activity finally caught up to them.

“What was  _that_?” Tamora asked.

“Salsa,” Felix replied, his answer more literal than Tamora had been going for. “That song has more of a flamenco beat to it, but I told you we could manage.”

He smiled up at her, that same confidence she had seen in him during their dance still shining through. Half of her wanted to smack the cheeky grin off his face, but the other half was noticeably aroused by it.

“How do you know how to do that?”

“A few years back I took some classes,” he answered. “I’m a bit rusty, but I know some of the basics for most ballroom styles of dance.”

“You call that rusty?” Tamora replied. “How long have you been waiting to pull that out?”

“…A while,” he admitted, somewhat bashful now as the adrenaline began to wear off. “I wasn’t sure if you would think it was weird. I also didn’t want you to think I was trying to come on too strong. I know latin dance has a reputation for being a bit, well…steamy.”

“You got that right,” Tamora murmured.

Felix gulped as Tamora hooked her index finger in the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. 

“Those are some pretty impressive moves you got there,” Tamora said, a provocative smile adorning her lips. 

She planted her lips on his in a kiss that was even steamier than their dance had been. He had always shied away from public displays of affection, but Tamora had a way of making him forget where he was. Leaning into her, he placed his other hand on her waist and held her close. Only when a passerby gave a wolf whistle did Felix remember their surroundings and pull away from her.

“Why don’t you take me home so I can show you some of  _my_  moves?”


End file.
